


Let it go

by SallyPejr



Category: Frozen (2013), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Let It Go (Frozen Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song about buttons on the Sherlock's shirt... Because we all want them to let it go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it go

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English...

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Leave a shirt and hit the floor

The skin glows white on the Sherlock tonight, not a hickey to be seen.  
A kingdom of the deduction and it looks like there's no queen.  
The lungs are filling, shirt is straining. Buttons out!  
Couldn't keep him in, heaven knows they tried.

Don't let chest out, don't let them see.  
Be the good button you always had to be.  
Conceal, don't feel.  
Don't let them know.  
Well, now they know.

Let it go, let it go.  
Can't hold it back anymore.  
Let it go, let it go.  
Leave a shirt and hit the floor.  
And here they held and here they'll lie  
Let it go, let it go.  
The floor never bothered them anyway.

It's funny how some tailors make purple shirt so small,  
create fears that this buttoned shirt can't hold him anymore.  
Buttons fall on the cold floor and he finally can breaths.  
We know shirt is destroyed but we're drooling too much to grieve.

Let it go, let it go.  
Can't hold it back anymore.  
Let it go, let it go.  
Leave a shirt and hit the floor.  
And here they held and here they lay.  
Let it go, let it go.  
The floor never bothered them anyway.

Standing naked without buttons on the shirt.  
We won't find them.  
His chest was behind them, all we can is watch.

Let it go, let it go.  
Can't hold it back anymore.  
Let it go, let it go.  
Leave a shirt and hit the floor.  
And here they held and here they lay.  
Let it go, let it go.  
The floor never bothered them anyway.

Let it go.  
Let it go, let it go.  
Let it go.


End file.
